The World of Indiana Jones
}} |country=USA |publisher=West End Games |released=1994 |pages=144 |isbn=0-87431-425-9 }} 'The World of Indiana Jones' is a role-playing game written by Brian Sean Perry and published by West End Games (WEG). The game was originally intended to be played using WEG's MasterBook rules, but would later be adapted (with the release of ''Indiana Jones Adventures) to the alternate D6 System rules. It differed from the earlier ''Indiana Jones'' role-playing game from TSR, Inc., The Adventures of Indiana Jones, in that it discouraged gamers from playing as Indy himself, instead advocating the creation of original adventurers. As a consequence, follow-on titles (such as Indiana Jones Magic & Mysticism: The Dark Continent) contain some of the only licensed Indiana Jones stories in which the title character is completely absent. The book was packaged as part of a kit, along with the MasterBook rule book, two ten-sided dice, and a special deck of cards called the MasterDeck. Publisher's summary If adventure has a name, it must be Indiana Jones. Now you can travel to exotic lands, challenge ancient mysteries and brave dangers beyond imagining. Plunge into a world of treacherous spies, thrilling chases, arcane artifacts and non-stop excitement with the greatest hero of them all! The World of Indiana Jones'' gives you everything you need to begin your adventuring career. Learn how to create a character, and the allies and enemies he's likely to encounter in his travels. Then get ready for the ride of your life with an Indy mini-adventure!'' Contents *Introduction *Chapter One: Character Creation *Chapter Two: Equipment *Chapter Three: Special Rules *Chapter Four: Designing and Running Adventures *Chapter Five: Allies, Enemies ... and Asps *Chapter Six: An Era of Adventure *Mini-Adventure: The Jewel of the Ancients *Appendix A: Indiana Jones Timetable *Appendix B: Timetable of Technology *Appendix C: Timetable of History *Character Profiles *Character Sheet *Equipment Chart *Continental Maps Appearances Characters *Indiana Jones *Heinrich Schlosser Behind the scenes The book cover image is a photograph from Raiders of the Lost Ark provided by Lucasfilm Ltd. but the film's poster artist Richard Amsel is credited for "Cover Illustration". Amsel's work would later be used for the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook. The World of Indiana Jones was part of a series of World of titles with otherwise unrelated franchises, such as The World of Species, The World of Tales from the Crypt and The World of Tank Girl, that used West End Games' commercially unsuccessful MasterBook game system. In the late 1990s, Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook author Peter Schweighofer proposed to the then-owner of West End Games to make a complete D6 System re-release of The World of Indiana Jones similar to the company's revised and expanded Star Wars roleplaying game. However, a re-release of The World of Indiana Jones never came to be.Thread: WEG Indiana Jones --- good sourcebooks? at RPGnet Forums Continuity The World of Indiana Jones contains one of the first comprehensive — at the time of its 1994 publication — timelines of Indiana Jones's life, weaving together events from The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, the first three feature films, the Dark Horse comics (including the events from the unpublished Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon''Page 98, and ''Indiana Jones: The Dance of Death''Page 100), and many of the American and German novels. However, it is not without its contradictions. For example, the book places the "Paris, September 1908" episode of ''The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles in July 1908 despite being broadcast a year before the book's release. Stories and events as ordered by The World of Indiana Jones: *Birth of Henry Jones, Sr. *Birth of Anna Mary Jones. *Marriage of Henry and Anna Jones. *Graduation of Henry Jones from Oxford. *Birth of Indiana Jones. * * * * * * * *Death of Anna Jones. *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Lost Gold of Durango'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Plantation Treasure'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Tomb of Terror'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Princess of Peril'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Ghostly Riders'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Circle of Death'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Journey to the Underworld'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Curse of the Ruby Cross'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Gypsy Revenge'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Secret City'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Mountain of Fire'' *''Young Indiana Jones and the Face of the Dragon'' * * * *Death of Indiana. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Indiana Jones and the Peril at Delphi'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones and the Dance of the Giants'' *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' *''Indiana Jones and the Seven Veils'' *''Indiana Jones and the Lost Horizon'' *''Indiana Jones and the Genesis Deluge'' *''Indiana Jones and the Unicorn's Legacy'' *''Indiana Jones and the Interior World'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sky Pirates'' *''Indiana Jones and the White Witch'' *''Indiana Jones and the Shrine of the Sea Devil'' *''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' *''Indiana Jones und das Erbe von Avalon'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' *''Indiana Jones and the Arms of Gold'' *''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' *''Indiana Jones: Thunder in the Orient'' *''Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis'' *''Indiana Jones and the Sargasso Pirates'' *''Indiana Jones und das Schiff der Götter'' *''Indiana Jones und das Verschwundene Volk'' *''Indiana Jones: The Dance of Death'' *''Indiana Jones and the Golden Fleece'' *''Indiana Jones und das Schwert des Dschingis Khan'' *''Indiana Jones und das Geheimnis der Osterinseln'' *''Indiana Jones and the Spear of Destiny'' Notes and references Category:West End Games books